(a) Field of the Invention
This invention relates to novel 2.alpha.-cyano-3-oxosteroids having a 4.alpha.,5.alpha.-epoxy group and alkylated in the 4- and/or 6-position, to intermediates therefor, to methods for the preparation thereof, and to compositions and methods for the use thereof as interceptive agents.
(B) Description of the Prior Art
Clinton and Manson U.S. Pat. No. 3,296,255, issued Jan. 3, 1967 discloses certain 2.alpha.-cyano-3-oxosteroids and intermediates therefor as follows: